


Gone Native Artwork

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Here's my illustrations for Good Omens Big Bang 2019. I had the privilege of working with the lovelySociopathbronyto make several pieces forGone Native. It was a pleasure working with you! Hope you enjoy the art.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gone Native Artwork

Aziaphale(disguised as Crowley) in his bookshop.

"Aziraphale snapped the book closed and set it with the majority of his exhausted collection. He removed his glasses before burying his face in his hands, still Crowley's hands really, and breathed. For an unnecessary function, it lifted a pressure from Aziraphale's chest, holding his breath through the last few books. Though it did nothing to ease his panic. "

Pearly Gates

"Crowley now stood before a large golden pearlescent gate that reflected all variety of shimmering colours, including a few humana had never seen until they approached it. This effect of colour was achieved through light, mirrors, and the fact that this was the gate heaven. Crowley could tell because a slightly bored looking St. Peter stood by dutifully."

Run

"You need to go. There's an exit that way. Long as you stay together your shouldn't have problems getting him out."

And here are my pre-sketches for the art nerds out there. ^_-

Please check out the other bangs from our lovely hosts at [Good Omens Big Bang 2019](https://goodomensbigbang.tumblr.com/banginfo) on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ThePlaidFox](https://theplaidfox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
